


I will not leave you

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Other, implied SakuAtsu breakup, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Atsumu is going through a breakup, Osamu visits him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	I will not leave you

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a twtr thread fic, but I'm too shy lol.
> 
> Song inspo: https://youtu.be/ZlFXVI7bY8A

Osamu didn't hear it from the man himself.

He hears it from his lover, Sunarin, who apparently heard it from his EJP Raijin teammate Komori, who heard it from his cousin Sakusa - his brother's boyfriend of _8 years_. But now... _not anymore_. 

Atsumu, _that dumbass_ , stopped going to MSBY's practice for three days straight, and refuses to take anyone's call or text. Osamu's too, and he thought his brother was just busy or somethin'. He should've paid more attention to that, cause his brother never misses the chance to respond or _gloat_ to him, even if he's busy. 

Osamu knows that right now, Atsumu might as well be _self-destructing._ He always knew that his twin brother loves so deeply, _so honestly,_ leaving nothing for himself that should his relationship fail, _he will be in shambles_.

That's one of the things Osamu worries about ever since he barged into their room one day, happily announcing that he's finally got himself the _man of his dreams_. 

_"Check up on him, babe."_ Sunarin needn't tell him, but he still does, and Osamu did not hesitate on closing his shop for the day and take that _7-hour_ travel from Hyogo to Tokyo.

_That jerkass better be well._

~~~

Atsumu appears in the front door after a series of loud knocks that could've awaken the whole neighborhood. He had bloodshot eyes, with puffy and almost purplish bags, a sign that he'd been crying for _god knows how long now._

Osamu didn't have the heart to reprimand him for letting him stay outside for _so long_ that he felt his knees already turning into jelly.

Or for not answering his calls or text.

Even for not telling him, _his twin brother_ , what happened to him. 

Especially after seeing that his skin was a mess, his hair akin to a bird's nest... and this was Atsumu _for pete's sake_!!! He'd never skipped on his 10-step skin care routine AND his hair care day since high school. 

He also seems to have lost a few pounds and it's only been... what? _a few days_? 

"Samu..." Atsumu closes his eyes and inhales deeply, "If yer here to mock me, or somethin', _I'm not in the mood._ "

There was poison in his words that Osamu tried to ignore as he pushed past through him, making his way inside his kitchen. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

Atsumu remained silent as he locked his door, and dragged his feet back to the living room. He plopped himself down the sofa, covered himself in a thick blanket, and completely ignored Samu. 

Samu no longer prodded him for answers and just continued working on the kitchen. _Normally_ , nobody could ever make Atsumu _shut up_. He's loud, and he whines too much.

So at times when he's _quiet_... It just means that he's in pain... and _it's unbearable_. It's a habit of his ever since he was young. Quiet when he was isolated by his middle school teammates, quiet when they physically fought that one time he called him scrub. 

Osamu knows this, and he lets him have his space.

And when he's finally got his bearing back, Osamu's usually the one who initiates any kind of conversation. Cause at the end of the day, Atsumu is his twin, _his brother_. And Osamu understands him best... _Even though he can be a little overbearing sometimes._

He was in the middle of boiling water in the pot for a soup base when Atsumu spoke in a hushed tone,

_"Samu... am I hard to love?"_

The question caught Osamu off-guard, and he felt a little ache in his chest. The last time he asked him the same question was back in high school, when his first relationship with _Kita-san_ ended after just a few months. 

Osamu had never forgotten it ever since because of the guilt he's still carrying till now after he just laughed the question off.

"I am, _right_?" His twin let out a humorless laugh, and continued, his voice low and bitter, "That's why everybody leaves me...

I'm an _ass_ , a _jerk_.

And I'm _never enough_.

Not even enough to make anyone _stay.._." 

There was a saying that twins could feel the similar things their twin is feeling. And Samu was not sure if that's true... but _right now_ , he's certain that he's hurting for Atsumu. 

He let out a long, exasperated sigh and walked towards the living room where Atsumu is.

"Move away, let me sit." He taps his brother's leg from above the covers until he peels the blanket off of himself and sat up, groaning in annoyance.

" _Scrub_ ", he murmurs.

"You are" Osamu says as he sits beside him.

Atsumu immediately gives him a middle finger, whining, "Yer the scrub, _scrub_!! Ye don -"

" _No._ I meant that yer hard to love", Samu added, a little too direct. 

"Oh." Atsumu responds in a small voice, a flicker of hurt flashes in his eyes. "Figures..."

"Listen..." Osamu continues,

"Yer hard to love because you love _a_ _little bit too much_...

Yer hard to love because yer _too selfless_ , _too dedicated..._

_Yer too much..."_

Atsumu's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What..." 

Osamu placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's _scary_ , you know...

But ya know what..?

You will never, _ever_ be too much for the _right person._

There will always be that someone who won't ever make you feel that yer hard to love. 

Someone who'll match ya and yer sincerity...

Someone who'll make you feel that loving is easy.

_As it should be._

You are an amazing person, _'Tsumu_. 

_This is big, coming from me, ya know._

That's why - " 

Osamu stopped mid-sentence when he heard sniffling beside him, and turned to see that Atsumu is starting to cry. 

" _Yer really such a crybaby, jerkface._ " He smiles as he grabbed the box of tissues already sitting on the tabletop near the sofa, and handed it over to his brother. 

"Am... _not_ crying, _ya jerk_." Atsumu responds but starts sobbing a little bit louder as soon as he says that, and grabs the tissues to wipe his face roughly.

"All right. _All right._ " Osamu laughs a little, and pats his brother back a few times.

" _Whatever_ , I'm just gonna go back to sleep." Atsumu says, and Osamu knows it's probably to hide his embarassment, so he lets him, even if he's too tempted to kick him back when he started kicking him off of the sofa. 

"Suit yerself, _asshole_." Osamu waved a hand, and was about to head back to the kitchen when Atsumu called out again. 

" _Hey Samu._ " Osamu stops, "D'ya think you can do that again?"

"Do what again?" Osamu quirks an eyebrow. 

"The thing you always do when we were kids when I'm sad?" _Ohh. That._

"Fck you. I'm not gonna sing fcking _'If yer happy and you know it'_ right now." He almost hisses.

There was a small laugh from Atsumu. "Am not telling you to sing _'If yer happy and you know it', geezus_. 

I'm just... asking you to sing."

Osamu was about to flatly refuse the idea when Atsumu let out a small, sincere " _Please._ " 

Well... _okay_... He never says _'Please'_ , ever. Osamu felt as if he couldn't turn him down. Especially not now.. So he went back, and sat on the floor next to the sofa. _But begrudgingly okay???_

It's not like he wanted to do this thing for Tsumu or _whatever_. 

He searched for songs on his head, and thought of one. He started singing in a low, sultry voice, almost shy.

_"🎶Di ka sayang_

_(You are not worthless)_

_Di kailangang manghinayang_

_(There is no need for regret)_

_Di ka sayang_

_(You are not worthless)_

_Di kailangang patunayang_

_(There is no need to prove)_

_sarili ay mahalaga_

_(your worth to anyone)_

_Kahit pa anong tingin nila_

_(No matter what they say,)_

_Tanggap kita_

_(I accept you)_

_Kahit talikuran ka nila_

_(Even if they turn their backs on you)_

_Tanggap kita_

_(I accept you)_

_Bitawan na ang iyong pangangamba_

_(Let go of all your worries)_

_Di pa huli_

_(It's still not too late)_

_Para humilom_

_(For healing)_

_Ang mga sugat ng iyong nakaraan_

_(The wounds of your past)_

_Di kita iiwan_

_(I will not leave you)_ 🎶"

_"I will not leave you." Young Samu promises._

_"You promise?" Young Atsumu asks in reassurance._

_"I promise."_

That will always be true, from then, till now... Osamu thinks as he ended the song with Atsumu about to fall asleep.

_"Yer the best Samu!"_ Young Atsumu's face overlaps with his idiot brother's current ugly, puffy face in his mind. _"Yer really the best Samu."_

**Author's Note:**

> I was singing to "Di Ka Sayang" by Ben&Ben and thought of Miya Twins. I think it's something they would tell each other during a bad breakup. 🥺🥺 And I love SakuAtsu... I don't know why I had them break up but I wouldn't want any other pair. 🥺🥺


End file.
